


Candy - The Blowjob Fic

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Crying, Don't Judge Me, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Laughter During Sex, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Light-Hearted, M/M, Men Crying, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Self-Indulgent, Skephalo, Smut, Tags Are Fun, anonymous, once again my friend wanted porn so blame them, please dont take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Please do NOT send this fanfic to Skeppy and/or BBH I wrote this for fun do NOT I repeat do NOT take this fanfic seriouslyMy friend wanted more SkepHalo porn again and I am simply here to provide
Relationships: BBH/Skeppy, BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Skeppy/bbh, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 189
Collections: Anonymous, Anonymous Fics





	Candy - The Blowjob Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Please do NOT send this fanfic to Skeppy and/or BBH I wrote this for fun do NOT I repeat do NOT take this fanfic seriously 
> 
> My friend wanted more SkepHalo porn again and I am simply here to provide

“Soooo…”  
  
  
“So?”  
  
  
The silence felt so loud between the two. You would think dating your best friend would make the topic of sex a lot easier to talk about but

  
well.

  
“Why are you just staring at me like that Bad?!”  
  
  
“Well-I DON’T KNOW-Cause…It’s weird for me to talk about this…”  
  
  
“Hm? Talk about what? You haven’t even told me you just came in and told me you had a question!” Skeppy sat up on the couch he was previously lying down in, his phone resting in his hand.

  
Bad stood frozen at the doorway of the room,”Well-you see-my question is…Uh-“  
  
  
“Oh geez Bad just SPIT IT OUT!”   
  


“OK FINE ARE YOU A TOP OR BOTTOM?”

  
  
Now the silence was even louder than before.

At first, Skeppy just stared at him,”Wh-WHAT?” He exclaimed, hints of laughter were daring to escape his lips.  
  


“I’m not repeating my question, Skeppy,” Bad crossed his arms, looking literally anywhere in order to avoid eye contact with his boyfriend.   
  


“Did Vurb tell you to ask me that?”  
  
  
“What? No! Well not exactly…Look I was just thinking about…Us doing _stuff_ cause now that we’ve been dating for a while I just…kinda thought about what couples do intimacy wise. And we never really talked about that kind of stuff before so I just…Oh my goodness I’m so sorry Skeppy this is dumb.” Bad hid his beet red face in his hands, a familiar tingle in his throat forming as he waited for another reaction from Skeppy.  
  


Skeppy erased all of the jokes he was forming in his head, sighing quietly. “Bad, come here,” he scooted over and patted the empty spot next to him. Without moving his hands away from his face, Bad slowly walked over and sat beside Skeppy. “First off, where did you get the idea to ask _that_ specific question?”  
  
  
His answer came out muffled, “I may have googled some stuff…”

  
“Oh my god-“  
  
  
“DON’T JUDGE ME! I was genuinely curious, ok?! I never, well, done _anything_ with a guy before so…I didn’t want to go in inexperienced-I can feel your judgement even with my eyes blocked, Skeppy.”

“It’s a little bitfunny.”  
  


“Geppy!”  
  
  
“BUT I appreciate the sentiment, Bad. If it actually helps you feel any better…”  
  
  
Bad looked up at him with large eyes, “Yeah?”  
  
  
“I…mayhavealsothoughtaboutit,” Skeppy mumbled.  
  


“You **have**?” Bad’s face stayed a deep shade of red. Skeppy just nodded in response, internally hyping himself up for what he was about to say next.   
  


“And to answer your question I’m a bottom.”

The two males just looked at each other for a split second, smiles appearing on their faces almost simultaneously. Their smiles grew into quiet chuckles, then quickly into louder laughter, Bad’s previously reddening face fading away slowly as he calmed down.   
  


“Ha, thanks for the information Skep…”  
  
  
“Um…Do you wanna know other stuff I’ve learned?”  
  


“Huh?”  
  
  
Bad suddenly felt his back make contact with the couch, Skeppy’s face hovering over his and their lips inches away from making contact. Bad looked down and saw the other’s smaller hands resting on top of his chest, which was covered by a black hoodie with red decals. Further down he could see that Skeppy was straddling his legs, getting dangerously close to his crotch, their skin being separated by Bad’s black sweatpants and Skeppy’s grey ones.   
  


“Sk…Skeppy-?”  
  
  
“Uh…I’m going to be honest I don’t know what to do now.”  
  


Bad let out a giggle, “You’re a muffinhead…Okay, how about we start with this?” He gently used his hand to bring Skeppy’s face closer to his, closing the gap between their lips. He could feel Skeppy’s smile itching to turn bigger, but they focused on the much more important task at hand. The confidence in Skeppy skyrocketed, using one of his hands to reach down and slide under Bad’s hoodie, tensing at his boyfriend’s colder skin.

Skeppy pulled away to speak,“Geez Bad…How can you wear hoodies and still be cold as hell?” Bad could feel the vibrations from Skeppy’s voice on his lips.   
  


“Language, Geppy.”  
  


“We’re literally alone you dork,” Skeppy playfully teased, his hand still touching Bad’s bare stomach, inching closer to the band of his darker sweatpants. As he got closer, he leaned in and stole another kiss, feeling the taller tense up a bit, “Hey…Are you ok?”  
  
  
“Yeah! Yeah I am I just…Like I said I’ve never done this with a guy before so…It’s all _new_ for me.” The older kissed the other’s forehead, “Thanks for checking, though. Are _you_ doing ok?”  
  
  
“I’m gonna be honest…My heart is beating really fast but I don’t know if it’s because it’s my first time with a guy or because it’s with you.”  
  


“Aww…That sounded a little gay, Skep.”  
  
  
“I KNOW BE QUIET!”  
  


Bad let out a chuckle under his breath, “Don’t worry, it’s really sweet. I’m…I’m really glad I’m doing this with you.” He noticed Skeppy’s cheeks get dusted with a dark shade of pink, smiling in response to what he said.   
  


“I’m glad too…And be sure to tell me if I do something you don’t like ok?”  
  
  
“Ok…I will.”  
  
  
“Do you want to use a safeword?”  
  
  
“Hmm…Yeah, sure,” Bad didn’t know how Skeppy was saying this so casually, he completely expected his boyfriend to at least seem a bit more flustered about this. Maybe he was just projecting because he was _extremely_ nervous, almost timid enough to even make a move or touch Skeppy.   
  


“What do you want it to be?”  
  
  
Bad struggled to hold down a laugh, a noticeable smile breaking his poker face.   
  


“Don’t-“  
  
  
“What if it was _the moo_?”  
  
  
“BAD!”  
  
  
“I’m sorry I’m sorry!” Bad apologized through his laughter, he couldn’t help but make jokes in order to hopefully ease their anxieties.

  
“Let’s just go with red light?” Skeppy suggested, to which Bad nodded in response.

  
“Hey um…Is it ok if I keep on my hoodie?”  
  
  
“Only if I can keep mine on as well.”  
  
  
“Of course you can, you muffin,” Bad smiled sweetly at him.

  
“Ok…I’m gonna to keep going…” Skeppy’s voice seethed out with more hints of desire, his eyes being glossed with a combination of love and lust for his boyfriend. He leaned in and kissed him softly, hoping to help Bad’s tenseness go away.

God, Skeppy wasn’t going to lie he’s been looking forward to a moment like this ever since he moved into Bad’s place. Actually let’s be honest he’s been thinking about something like this ever since they started _dating_. Of course he would never pressure his best friend to do anything though, so he was more than alright to have makeout sessions after a long day of recording.   


Skeppy felt Bad put more pressure into the kiss, deepening it and biting his lower lip lightly. He could feel a large hand suddenly slide up his back, pale hands contrasting with Skeppy’s darker skin. Bad’s fingers tugged on Skeppy’s loose sweatpants, giving him a small indicator that he wanted it off. Complying, he awkwardly tugged them down, kicking them off to the floor once they fell at his ankles. He could feel Bad’s cotton sweatpants rub against his bare thigh, causing him to internally debate on whether or not he regretted not wearing underwear beneath. His naked knee rode up and grinded against Bad’s crotch, emitting a low groan to come from the back of his throat. The older’s hand made its way from Skeppy’s back to down his stomach, trailing down to his belly button and grazing an already hard cock.   
  


Bad couldn’t help but smirk a little, “Skep…”  
  
  
“I know! I can’t help it, I’ve just kinda…Been looking forward to this for a while now.”  
  
  
Bad’s eyes lit up,”Really?”  
  


“Yes! Now can I _please_ take off your pants?” Skeppy paused, “Onlyifyou’reokaywithitofcourse.”  
  
  
“In a minute…Can I try doing something first?”  
  


“What is it? I’m a bit scared.”

  
“Don’t worry it’s not anything weird…”

  
Bad nudged Skeppy off of him, getting off the couch and on his knees, putting himself in between his boyfriend’s knees.   
  


“Bad you don’t have to…do _that_ yanno?”  
  
  
“I know, Skep! But…I wanna try…If you’re okay with it.”  
  
  
“No, god, yeah I’m more than okay with it. But again, you don’t have to give me a blowjob if you really don’t want to-”   
  


“Skeppy! Sh.” Bad shushed Skeppy abruptly, his boyfriend’s mouth closing and his face flushing just as quickly. “Just answer me one question before I do this.”  
  


“Uh-huh?”  
  
  
“Do you…” Bad inhaled, “…want to put on a condom? I know it's not like… _sex_ sex but still I wanna make sure you don't get-“  
  


“Bad. You’re rambling. Thank you for asking. Are you asking cause you have herpes?” He couldn't help but make a joke to help ease Bad's ever-increasing tension.  
  


“HUH WHAT-No! I wouldn't kiss you OR offer to _blow_ you if I had herpes you muffin!”  
  


“I know, I know, I’m just teasing you Bad. I _appreciate_ you asked. You really did some research on this huh?”  
  


It was Bad’s turn for his face to flush. “Well yeah! I didn’t want my first attempt at this to end in you hating it or something.”

  
“Do _you_ want _me_ to use one?”  
  
  
“Whatever you want, Skeppy. I trust you.”  
  


_God holy shit he's so cute._  
  
  


“Let’s not use one for…this.”

He watched closely as Bad took off his glasses, placing them on the floor beside him. “Okay Skeppy. Just let me know if you change your mind at _any_ point. Promise you’ll tell me?” Skeppy nodded in response, biting the inside of his cheek in anticipation.   
  


Licking his lips, Bad leaned in and took in the tip of Skeppy’s dick with his mouth, emitting a small gasp from the receiver. Although Bad, by no means, had a small mouth, he still made sure that his teeth wouldn’t make any contact. His goal right now is to please his best friend. His boyfriend.

After getting more comfortable, Bad began to attempt to take in Skeppy’s entire length in his mouth, groans escaping from the back of his throat. These only created light vibrations for Skeppy, so he’s not going to complain anytime soon. Bad rested his hands on Skeppy’s thighs, making sure to not grip them too tightly in order to not hurt the younger. Hollowing his cheeks, he started to bob his head and suck gently on Skeppy’s dick, not daring to even look up. He desperately wanted to see how Skeppy was reacting, but he was still rather insecure on how his face looked. Especially with what he’s doing now. Luckily for Bad, his boyfriend has always been vocal, so he’s relying on Skeppy’s noises, instead of his facial expressions, to indicate to him if he was doing a good job.

“B..Bad…” Skeppy moaned out as his hand rested on Bad’s head, his fingers tempted to tug on his boyfriend’s soft light brown hair.   
  


Bad pulled away, wiping his bottom lip with his sleeve. “Everything ok, Skep?”   
  


_Christ this man is so fucking cute._

  
“Y-Yeah! I just wanted to ask if it was okay if I could…Uh…” Skeppy practically mumbled,”p…pullonyourhair…abit…?”   
  


His question was met was a delayed smile, almost as if Bad had to really process this request. “You can, Skeppy, I don’t mind. Do you want me to keep going?”  
  


"God, yes please."

  
Skeppy's eager response brought a wider smile to Bad's face. Licking his lips again, he went back in and began to suck with a bit more force, feeling Skeppy's hand land on his head. As he leaned in more to take more of his length, Bad could feel himself grow harder in his sweatpants, pressing his thighs together and moaning on Skeppy's dick. The vibrations only caused more pleasure for the other, leading to a harder grip on Bad's hair as he tried desperately not to buck into his mouth. 

Bad found the small sliver of confidence to look up at Skeppy as he kept going, holding onto his naked thighs, trying not to dig his nails into them. The other looked down and made eye contact, staring into the ender pearl green-blue eyes of his boyfriend. He could see how flushed Bad's cheeks have gotten, along with his lips. Normally they're a light pink color, which contrasted slightly with his pale skin, but now they're gotten to a darker shade. His lips also being glossed over with a layer of spit, giving them a shinier look as they went up and down his dick.

Skeppy's eyes trailed down to look at Bad's hands, which were gripping his thighs. Now that he's looking at them, he thinks about how much _bigger_ Bad's were compared to his. Although Skeppy's fingers were longer, they don't compare when it came to overall size. With the amount of competitive events Bad has been in, Skeppy should be less shocked with how _veiny_ and thick his hands were. But, somehow, his heart always seems to beat faster every time he looks at them. He thought about how fast Bad could type...

  
His pervy thoughts were interrupted when he saw that Bad was trying not to grip onto his thighs roughly for stability, seeing how tense his shoulders were. 

  
"Y-You can...Grip my thighs harder...If you need to..." Skeppy panted out, biting his lip after a loud moan escaped from his throat. 

  
Bad's eyes lit up, a smirk appearing on his face for a split second, his hands quickly tightening their grip on the other's legs. The pressure from his thighs and dick sent more pleasure through Skeppy's body, causing him to grab Bad's hair out of reflex. The older man moaned at the pull, his eyes welling up from how painful his erection was getting, his hips moving in order to feel any sort of friction. He could feel precum leaking out of his dick, staining a small area on his black sweatpants.  
  
God, he's getting off just by looking and listening to his boyfriend's reactions. Was it a bit pathetic? Perhaps! But Bad didn't really care, all that was on his mind was to please Skeppy and to get him to cum. 

Almost as if he was reading his mind, Skeppy groaned, "B-Bad...I'm not going to last-Hn-" His sentence was cut off by another wave of arousal, his stomach turning in the _best_ way possible. He looked down and could see the eagerness in Bad's wet eyes, a small tear escaping and rolling down his cheek. Without holding back, Skeppy bucked into his mouth, letting out a breathy moan and accidentally pushing down on his head. He grunted out Bad's name as he came, knowing that small, red, crescent-shaped marks would be left on his thighs judging by how roughly they were being grabbed. Finally letting go of Bad's hair, Skeppy panted heavily as he came down from the high, Bad pulling away from his crotch. Immediately wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his hoodie after swallowing.   
  


"Ah...Bad you were...That felt _really_ fucking good."  
  


"Language..." Bad said under his breath, his throat slightly raspy. It was only now Skeppy saw that Bad had a few tears staining his cheeks, so he leaned down and used his own hoodie sleeve to wipe them away. 

  
"Shi-Shoot, Bad. I'm sorry if I went to hard I was just-"  
  
  
"Skep, it's okay, my throat is already starting to feel a bit better." Bad said, giving the other a warm smile as he slowly got up, his cheeks flaring up. 

  
"Bad?"  
  


"...Yes?"

  
"Did you...finish in your...pants...?"

  
"...Mmmaybe..."

  
A shit-eating grin appeared on Skeppy's face, "Ohhhhohoho, **Bad**!" 

  
"DON'T LAUGH AT ME!"  
  


"I'm not laughing _at_ you. I'm laughing at how cute you are." 

  
Bad rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, "Hnnn, can we just go like...take a shower or something?" 

  
"Nghhhhh fine. I bet you just wanna see me without my hoodie on," Skeppy smiled, getting up and putting his sweatpants back on. 

  
"I'm not going to comment on that, Skeppy. **Don't** give me that look!"   
  


"I'm not _saying_ anything," Skeppy teased, smiling at his boyfriend and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad I'm your boyfriend, Bad."  
  
  
"Aww...I'm glad too, Geppy." Bad returned the cheek kiss. "I love you."

  
"Love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again do not roast me HappyTWT please and thank you


End file.
